Gracias por liberarme
by Terena Tempestira
Summary: -Hoy día Miguel Ángel Hamato se quita la máscara, esa que la llevó puesta durante años, la que todos los días al despertar se lo ponía, la que utilizaba para ver en ti y en nuestros hermanos si quiera una sonrisa, la que, aunque tuviera muchos golpes en la cara y el cuerpo, jamás cambiaba su sonrisa {...} Al fin puedo ser quién soy,{...} Gracias por liberarme.


**Las TMNT no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Viacom,**

**Mirage studios, Peter Laird y Kevin Eastman**

**y a Nickelodeon.**

Aquí vengo otra vez con una historia, o mejor dicho intento de historia sobre angustia y drama, es la primera vez así que espero que comprendan, hice mi mayor esfuerzo:

**-Mikey está cansado de fingir que es una persona alegre escondiendo su verdadero yo detrás de una máscara y al fin decide sacársela, Rafael es el causante.**

* * *

Miguel Ángel deja la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina, recoge sus cosas y se dirige a la entrada, pero antes de retirarse para siempre, mira una última vez a esa alcantarilla a la que una vez hubo de llamarla hogar. Sonríe débilmente y se va, no sin antes dejar esa máscara que lo venía atormentando por años.

A las 5 de la mañana, el primero en levantarse es Rafael, no por que sea madrugador, simplemente ese día su estómago pedía ser alimentado mucho mas que otras veces, así que con pasos suaves se dirige a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich. Le sorprende encontrarse una carta en la mesa, pero al ver de cerca se notaba una etiqueta anaranjada dirigida hacia ¿Familia?, Rafael agarra la carta y comienza a leer.

* * *

_Sensei:_

_Sensei, gracias por enseñarme todo lo que usted sabe, ha sido un gran padre y le agradezco haberme salvado a mi y a mis hermanos de una muerte segura, siempre trató de apoyarme en lo que pudo. Lo tendré en mi corazón por siempre. Que pena que jamás se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad soy._

_Leonardo:_

_Hermano, te quiero tanto y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, siempre has sido muy atento conmigo y te agradezco por permitirme dormir a tu lado cuando por las noches tenía pesadillas, eres una gran persona y un gran líder, siempre estarás en mi corazón. Lástima que jamás tuve el valor de decirte lo que soy.  
_

_Donatello:_

_Donnie, eres el hermano mas fabuloso del mundo, siempre conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me apoyaste cuando mas lo necesitaba, y nunca te negaste a apoyarme. De los tres, eres a quien mas aprecio. Hay un gran espacio en mi corazón para ti, mi inteligente hermano. Gracias por preocuparte por mi cuando estaba triste, pero de nada sirve. Porque tu no podrías arreglarlo. Nadie puede._

_Rafael:_

_Me cansé._

_Me cansé de ser siempre el alegre, el que siempre está sonriendo, al que le gustan los videojuegos, el infantil, el bromista, el que recibe todos los golpes, el nene de la familia, el bebé. El chiquitín hiperactivo._

_No._

_Ya no soportaré tus burlas, tus insultos, tus golpes, tus arrebatos de furia contra mí._

_No._

_¿Crees que lo hago a propósito? ¿Crees que lo hago para fastidiarte el día? ¿Crees que lo hago para ser un dolor de cabeza? Solo quiero verte sonreír, distraerte, sacarte de tu enojo; ¿Pero que es lo que recibo? Golpes. __¿Sabes qué?_

_Pues se acabó._

_Hoy día Miguel Ángel Hamato se quita la máscara, esa que la llevó puesta durante años, la que todos los días al despertar se lo ponía, la que utilizaba para ver en ti y en nuestros hermanos si quiera una sonrisa, la que, aunque tuviera muchos golpes en la cara y el cuerpo, jamás cambiaba su sonrisa, la que cada vez que llegabas después de tus borracheras con Casey te recibía con un abrazo, la que no importa en que circunstancia, contaba chistes estúpidos para bajar la tensión. La que se hacía el imbésil solo para hacer crecer tu estúpido orgullo y que te sintieras mejor._

_Al fin puedo ser quien soy, y todo gracias a ti, Rafael. Al fin rompiste mi máscara con esa última agresión que me dirigiste. Gracias por liberarme._

_Nunca se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, siempre miraron lo superficial, y cuando por alguna razón mi mascara se malograba, creían que estaba molesto ya me iba a pasar, pero no, y la verdad, hace mucho tiempo ya._

_Espero que recuerden los buenos momentos que tuvieron con la máscara, yo no querría que la recuerden mal, ya que jamás tuvieron alguno conmigo._

_Y jamás lo tendrán._

_¿Por qué? Porque Miguel Ángel Hamato solo hay uno. Y soy yo, no la máscara._

_Adiós, familia._

_Adiós, Rafael._

_Con amor, Miguel Ángel el verdadero._

* * *

Al terminar de Leer Rafael no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, se sentó en una de las mesas de la cocina y cubrió su cara con sus brazos encima de la tabla.

A las 6:30 los demás ya estaban despiertos y se extrañaron al ver a Rafa llorar de impotencia.

Lo único que hizo Rafael fue alzar la carta con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro cubría su cara.

* * *

Me salió bien? Es triste? Por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Terena :D


End file.
